


The ugliness of being a fool, Ain't youth meant to be beautiful?

by silkmothy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Based on Teen Idle by Marina, Daddy Issues, Gen, Goodnight, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I make tommy and dream sad, I'm not funny, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, LMFAO I'M SOBBING WHY IS DREAM KILLING TOMMY A TAG, Parental Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Past Rape/Non-con, Soft Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Well-, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, d-d-did I just see pennywise has a daddy kink, fuck yeah fuck you phil, lemme just do the tags now, that feels like a valid tag for this fic, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkmothy/pseuds/silkmothy
Summary: Tommy and dream find comfort in each other during times where they are meant to sink
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	1. Too many people too little words come out I don't like the way this feels

**Author's Note:**

> i don't feel like putting who is who so just ask who you don't know is who and i'll tell you

**_Lowkey family_ **

**Mrbeenieman:** HOLY FUCK DREAM JUST FOUGHT A TEACHER

**Heflieslmao:** HE DID W H A T

**80’stv:** tommy was involved as well

**Thomasthetrain:** YOU SNITCH 

**Thomasthetrain:** fuck this shit

**Twlightsparklekinnie:** lmao fuckers went for round two

**Heflieslmao:** hUh-

**Mrbeenieman:** ROUND TWO DREAM AND TOMMY ARE FIGHTING THE POLICE

**Heflieslmao:** I- tommy is going to get in so much trouble when he gets home

**mrbeenieman:** **if

  
  


-w-

Tommy was on dream’s back and they ran so much faster then the teachers and police. Dream was an athlete, he was some sort of superhuman in running. Tommy was on dream’s back because Tommy's leg got hurt while they were fighting the teacher and they knew it was dangerous for him to walk on. They ran into the woods and it was already late so they knew they had to spend the night in the forest. “Hey tommy stay still it might sting it bit” dream disinfected the wound, it did sting a bit but nothing tommy couldn’t handle. “That was the biggest wound on you,let’s handle the smaller ones now” Dream wrapped Tommy's leg in cloth tape the rest of the cuts were covered by panda bear bandages. They found shelter in a cave. “Hey dream?” “yeah tommy?” “I think i’m in trouble at home” “you can crash at my place for a while tommy” “thanks dream” they drifted off to sleep

-w-

**Highschool crack**

**Productofdrugs:** I swear that whole thing was an illusion

**Sappynappy:** yeah because wtf did i just witness tommy on dream’s back being chased by cops after fighting a teacher

**Fatherjschlatt:** they are my children now i’m adopting them

**Heflieslmao:** fucking have tommy

**Fatherjschlatt:** i’m a better father than you are because I actually know where my children are unlike you who has no clue where your kid is and you made your kid too scared to come home

**mrIwantcloutman:** well phil you are on your own buddy

**Simonsays:** yeah can’t defend you there buddy

**Heflieslmao:** Anyways

-w-

“Hey dream?” “yeah toms?” “I really fucked up didn’t I?” “I mean that teacher was asking for it toms” “do you ever feel like you failed someone?” dream turned to tommy “tommy you are so valid you need to remember that just because you are taller than the other kids doesn’t make your struggles and pain valid you can’t just walk it off” “now come on toms let’s go to my place before we get all sappy and shit” dream remembered when he was younger and dealing with stress and the men in his life weren’t the best either. Dream wanted Tommy's life to be so much better than his. He didn’t want the thing he drank at a party for Tommy to drink it as well and follow in his path. Dream was afraid of parties ever since that incident. He remembers the touching and grabbing but it wasn’t about him. It was about keeping tommy safe from the cruel world


	2. how they found each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few months ago they found comfort in each other let's go back to see how their friendship came to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a fucking prequel in the second chapter lets go it's totally not because I hit a dead end mentally so i'm trying to get that creativity juice flowing

It was prom night. Dream was forced to attend by his friends something along the lines of he needed more sun and to go out more. Dream wanted to go home. He left as soon as he saw familiar faces that he couldn’t name because he attempted to block it all out. Memories came rushing back. Dream left early and he knew he shouldn’t have left the house. But he couldn’t just kiss his reflection only for it to be meaningless. He went to the nearest alleyway to burn something. Fire was always comforting to him. Fire was only harmful when you didn’t want to play nice. He decided to burn his old prom crown. It was a reminder that it was an  **Expectation** he didn’t need hanging over his head. 

-w-

Tommy just wanted to go home. He hated large groups of people. He stuck to what he knew, all he knew was his brothers and that he hated all of the looks of people. He knew he was a pain to deal with but he didn’t know how much they all hated him. Tommy left early; he didn’t want his oh so mighty god-like brothers to be an  **Expectation** for him to reach. Tommy didn’t like how dark everything was. He saw smoke coming from an alleyway and looked to see what was happening. 

-w-

“Hey tommy why aren’t you at the prom?” “could say the same thing to you big man” tommy noticed the lighter in dream’s hand “hey were you going to burn something dream?” dream realized he did look as if he had gone mad,dream didn’t mind. “Uhm yeah my old prom crown”

“Why is that?” Dream didn’t mind Tommy's questions because he knew he was just naturally curious. “Because I don’t like how it gives me an **Expectation** . I’m not a king of anything I just won a crown and all of a sudden I need to be the best and I don-” “and you don’t wanna be reminded you can’t reach it” tommy sighed “I understand dream as wilbur and techno’s younger brother I am supposed to be like them but i’m not like them and I try so hard to be like them” dream realized the weight on his shoulders. “Hey tommy? You aren’t like them which is why you are as great as them. Because you are a great person with so much life in you. I hope you realize that you aren’t meant to be like them you are meant to be who you want to be” tommy grinned. He felt support that he hadn’t gotten from his brothers or dad. “Hey maybe you should burn something that reminds you of the guilt” tommy thought about it before grabbing an old fencing sword he carries around “I know it’s strange I carry it around but my dad signed me up for fencing because he wanted to for me to be as good as techno but I don’t really like fencing but I wanted to be like techno so I agreed” they both watched as it all melted and they grinned. 

-w-

**_Dumb idiots_ **

**Sapnap:** dream left the prom

**karl:** I mean at least he went for a while-

**_Lowkey family_ **

**Wilbur:** so don’t get mad but we lost tommy at the prom

**Techno:** WILBUR lost tommy I told him to watch him while I talked to eret

**Philza:** he’ll show up eventually if he doesn’t then we’ll ask if anyone has seen him

**Wilbur:** That is an unstable plan but okay I guess??

**Techno:** Yeah no that plan is very flawed what

**Philza:** any better ideas?

**Techno:** Try looking for him??

**Philza:** he wasn’t my responsibility you lost him it wasn’t my fault

**Wilbur:** whatever i’ll look for him 

-w-

Tommy heard his phone blow up in his pocket he realized he left unannounced so nobody knows where he went. “Hey Tommy give me your phone for a second please” Tommy was suspicious but he gave in anyway. 

**_Lowkey family_ **

**Tommy:** Hey this is dream I took tommy’s phone he’s with me right now

**Wilbur:** keep him safe

**Tommy:** will do

-w-

“Dream what did you do?” “you are my responsibility now tommy” dream smiled at tommy “now let’s go tommy”

  
2 boys with  **Expectations** they can’t meet find comfort in each other

**Author's Note:**

> comment I enjoy reading them


End file.
